


The Christmas Shopping Distraction

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [108]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames takes the kids (and dogs?) for the day (sledding? skating? to the park?) so Arthur can do ALL the Christmas shopping and get it hidden in the house. They're both exhausted at the end of the day and while cuddling after the kids are in bed, share a tired kiss.





	The Christmas Shopping Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this list: ([x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/168096344704/prompt-list))

Now that Christmas was coming around, Arthur and Eames did what they always did when they had to go shopping and take turns. Since their fiasco years ago with the Santa pictures, they always made sure to take turns; one parent occupies the children while the other does the shopping. This year, it was Arthur’s turn to do the shopping.

“What are you going to do with the kids?”

Eames shrugged.

“I wish the winter fair was still around, I could spend the day there with them and the pups. As it stands, I’ll leave the pups home and I’m going to load the kids up on sugar and then let them run around the playground for a while. When they get bored of that, I’ll take them ice skating. Then some lunch.”

Arthur nodded as they both got dressed.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You’re going to be in lines all day.”

“I am. But it’s my year.”

Eames smiled a bit, taking Arthur’s hand now that they were both ready and said,

“One year we won’t have to, our babies will be old enough to stay home on their own.”

Arthur nodded and kissed him.

He only grabbed some coffee and toast, the kids still in their pajamas at the breakfast table before he said,

“Okay my loves. Everyone be good for dadda. I don’t want to get any bad reports.”

Arthur wiped off his mouth and then leaned down, kissing Edward’s head, then kissing Briar Rose’s cheek as she turned up to hug Arthur. Phillip was last as he shoved handfuls of Cheerios in his mouth and Arthur kissed his head too. He pet Caramel and Woody on his way out and Eames kissed him at the garage door before Arthur left to get in his car. Once alone, Eames returned to the kitchen and said,

“So, what do you kids feel like doing?”

There were chimes of the park or games and Eames smiled.

“Okay, breakfast first, then we’ll get dressed and get going.”

Eames watched his kids finish breakfast in record time before they ran upstairs to get dressed. Eames cleaned up the mess and then picked up Phillip and Enoch, taking him upstairs to put on his winter clothes.

Eames did what he did best when Arthur wasn’t there and he spoiled his children. He stopped and got them donuts, getting a little mini donut for Phillip, breaking it into small parts so he wouldn’t choke. Once they were loaded up on sugar, Eames took them to their favorite playground. There were fewer kids that time of year, but there were still some, all of them in winter parkas and hats and gloves. Briar Rose and Edward joined them, playing while Eames held Phillip in his kangaroo pouch, his littlest one kicking his feet as he held onto his beloved peacock. Eames watched his kids, now and then checking his phone to see how Arthur was doing. When Phillip needed changing, he called Briar Rose and Edward back. Briar Rose took his hand and said,

“Dadda can we go ice skating?”

“Of course.”

At the ice skating rink, after Eames changed Phillip, he rented skates for his children and helped Briar Rose into hers as Edward took his sister’s hand and went out on the ice. Eames watched from the side, watching them, minding Phillip.

When it was close to lunchtime, Eames collected his kids again and went to take them for lunch, getting pizza and soda. He fed Phillip and listened as his children talked, both of them enjoying their day, pink cheeked from the cold and the ice skating. He cleaned up Edward as he got sauce on his mouth, he handed Briar Rose napkins to clean off her hands and then checked in with Arthur again. He was still in the crowded mall and he still had to get back to wrap and hide everything at home, so Eames decided on another activity.

The children’s museum was his saving grace. It let the kids play and learn all while burning off their excess energy. He gave Phillip his bottle while they walked and when Arthur finally gave him the okay to come home, they were towards the end of the exhibits.

“Okay little ones, time to go home.”

“Dad, can we get ice cream?” Edward asked as he walked along side his father, grasping the cuff of his jacket.

“Of course we can sprog.”

It was dark by the time Eames got home with the kids but Arthur was done with everything and was putting dinner on the table.

“Hey! How was everyone’s day?”

Briar Rose ran to her father, hugging him as Edward greeted him as well. They began to tell Arthur everything they did, excited and pleased. Eames went upstairs to put Phillip down, who had fallen asleep on the car ride home. When he came back, he had the baby monitor and sat down to eat.

It wasn’t too long after dinner that the kids fell asleep in the living room while watching TV. Woody had curled up beside Edward, Briar Rose had fallen asleep on Caramel and Arthur yawned as he said,

“I think it’s bed time.”

Eames looked over at the kids on the floor, fast asleep on the pups and he smiled a bit and nodded.

“Yeah. You get Briar Rose, I’ll get Edward.”

Arthur nodded and they both went over to them, lifting them up. Edward groaned a little, exhausted and Eames smiled.

“Come on sprog, up you get. It’s bed time.”

“M’not tired.”

“Okay then let’s change you out of your clothes and into your pajamas.”

Edward made a noise as Eames carried him, letting his cheek cushion on his father’s shoulders, his little arms dangling. Woody and Caramel stretched and followed everyone upstairs when they saw everyone going up. After the kids were changed and tucked in, Arthur and Eames went to their own bedroom.

“God, I’m exhausted.”

“I didn’t do nearly as much as you but I’m tired too.” Eames said, sitting on his side of the bed.

Arthur yawned and groaned as he said,

“I still have to change.”

Eames took off his shirt before laying down and he sighed. He looked at his husband and asked,

“Got everything the kiddos wanted?”

“Yeah. And I got your gift. And something for Leo and Kat.”

“I have to get your gift soon.”

Arthur smiled.

“Where did you hide everything?”

“In our closet. Until the tree comes up in a few days.”

Eames nodded.

“We should fool around.”

Arthur laughed.

“Hey, if you have the energy, I applaud you and you would deserve it.”

Eames grinned.

“I wish I did.”

“Raincheck?”

“Raincheck.”

They leaned closer to each other, kissing instead, Eames putting his arms around him as Arthur held onto him.


End file.
